


A Week Is Too Long

by Shadalith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadalith/pseuds/Shadalith
Summary: Hermione and Draco are finally able to have a moment alone in all the school chaos. One-shot





	A Week Is Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Explicit content below! Read at your own risk!

 

 

She had a book open on the ledge of a window. The lights were out in the classroom, but the moon was bright enough to read by. One hand was practicing the motions for a particularly complicated spell while she read over the spell and section in her textbook.

 

Practice was one of the most important things in her arsenal of study habits. She would practice and review lecture all in her own head throughout the day. It was particularly handy when Harry and Ron were discussing issues she found dull.

 

She finally stopped reading and looked out into the sky. She was in a classroom high in a tower. It was used regularly but the entire tower’s classrooms were vacant on Tuesday’s and Wednesday’s. She had been in the classroom for an hour; but, she had been early to begin with. If anyone questioned her, which they wouldn’t, she was just a prefect on her rounds.

 

According to the sky, it was nearing 1 in the morning.

 

He would be here any minute.

 

She had only covered 3 pages in her textbook when she heard the door creak open and then shut quickly. The slithering of someone’s robes was coming right for her.

 

She was at the rear of the room and had immersed herself in the shadows beyond the window as soon as she had heard the door knob turn.

 

She stepped into the moonlight because she knew it was him. His walk gave him away but, she had also seen the glint of moonlight on his platinum blonde hair.

 

He said nothing to her, only grabbed her up in his arms so quickly that her book slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a stunningly loud ‘thud’ as she wrapped both her arms around his neck.

 

His mouth was on her’s before the gasp even escaped her lips. He walked them to the window ledge and he placed her up on it. Her legs were around his waist and his tongue was moving so expertly against hers that she was almost convinced she was dreaming.

 

His hand moved up her back to tangle in her hair. He pulled away a little, leaving an inch or so between their faces. He was breathing heavy and his heart was beating fast under her hand. He had been so excited to finally see her that he had sprinted up the last couple of staircases.

 

‘Had he run up the tower? Surely not…’ she thought to herself.

 

“I have needed you for the past four days. It was torture, just like it is every week. I can see you, I can hear your voice, bloody hell, I can even talk to you; but, I can’t touch you. I can’t feel your legs around me, your lips on mine, your hair against my face. _I need you, now, Hermione_.”

He whispered, all the while looking into her eyes that were glinting in the moonlight

 

“I’m yours,” she whispered and his lips were instantly on her’s again.

 

His hands were on her shirt, unbuttoning expertly as he went down. Her eyes were closed but she felt him push her shirt back, off her shoulders, then roughly push her bra down, exposing her large breasts. The cold air instantly made her skin prickle but she was much more concerned with his tongue curling around her left nipple.

 

She let out a small moan as he switched sides. She watched intently as he pinched and bit at her hard nipples and she squirmed against his hard member. She knew she had already soaked through her panties.

 

Through her squirms she felt him straining against his pants. He had both hands playing with her nipples and his mouth on her neck when she pushed him back and slipped down off the ledge. Her skirt slipped up but she wasn’t really worried as she continued down to her knees in front of him.

 

She looked up at him and began unbuckling his belt. She quickly slid his pants and boxers down and licked her lips up at him. She licked her hand and began stroking him slowly. 

 

“I don’t have time for games tonight Hermione,” Draco said roughly and pulled her to her feet.

 

She was swiftly picked back up and placed on the ledge of the window, straddling him. He pushed her skirt up insistently then ran his finger over her panties and felt her wetness.

 

He smirked and began to move his fingers gently over her wet panties. She moaned and rolled her hips in time to his fingers and he was so hard he felt like his dick would explode at the thought of her tight pussy.

 

“A week is too long to wait. I’m ready to explode by the time I get my hands on you. I can’t help it that all I can ever imagine in you bent over a table in front of me or you in my lap as suck on your beautiful tits,” He said breathily, slowing moving her panties to the side.

 

“I can’t help it that you can’t focus on your work without my mouth on your dick,” She laughed but was instantly gasping again as he pushed two fingers into her wet cunt.

 

“Do you just want my fingers, or do you want something more?” He ask, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her wetness.

 

She gasp and threw her head back against the window and she opened her legs wider.

 

“No, I need you inside of me, please Draco?” She begged breathily and smiled when he suddenly pulled her hips to meet his but stopped right as his tip began to enter her.

 

“What is it you need again?” This was torture but hearing her say his name while begging for his dick was what he needed to get him through another cold week right before Christmas break.

 

“Please fuck me,” she whispered and reached down to hold her panties out of the way.

 

He brought his free hand up and laced it through her hair to pull her head back then slid roughly inside of her. She was so tight he knew he could easily blow his load right now if he wasn’t careful. The noises she was making were making him even crazier for her.

 

She moaned his name as the pressure built up between them and soon he was slamming into her. The cold window at her back was the perfect accompaniment to the fire she felt in her body.

 

She was moaning, begging to be fucked harder, and he was watching her big tits bounce and her fingers move against her clit. Finally, he felt her clench around him. He couldn’t hold it off after that.

 

He slowly moved out of her and she slipped down off the ledge, this only resulted in cum rolling down her legs though.

 

 He pulled up his pants quickly and began buttoning his shirt. He watched her make a face and spread her legs a little.

 

“Let me fix that, even though it would make me so hard to walk you into the Slytherin common room with my jizz sticking to your legs,” he said and waved his wand.

 

“So you can take me straight through to your bed?” Hermione smiled as her legs were quickly cleaned

 

“I would love nothing more than to have you in my bed,” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

 

“We won’t always have to hide. The war will be over one day,” She whispered into his chest and she felt his arms tighten around her.

 

“I would give my wand to be able to keep you in my arms,” He said and leaned down, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“I would too Draco, I would too,”

 

                                                    

                               


End file.
